heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Comic-Con
Comic-Con International: San Diego is a convention held each year in San Diego. It is for comic-book fans in particular, and, each year, Heroes hosts a cast panel, where members of the cast answer fan questions. About Comic-Con is a yearly convention held in San Diego, California. It is a multi-genre event which at first covered only comic-books, television and film, but has now expanded into other areas, such as manga, animation and toys. It is traditionally a four-day event, spanning from Thursday to Sunday, although there is often a preview event on the Wednesday for pre-registered guests. The event is the largest of his kind in the world. Season One -- 2006 In 2006, Heroes hosted a panel at Comic-Con and 2000 people attended. An extended 72-minute version of the series premiere was shown. Moderated by Jeph Loeb, the panel included creator Tim Kring, and cast members Milo Ventimiglia, Leonard Roberts, Sendhil Ramamurthy, Adrian Pasdar, Masi Oka, Noah Gray-Cabey, Ali Larter, Tawny Cypress, and Santiago Cabrera. Milo wore a t-shirt labeled with the text "Grunberg is my HERO" and Masi wore a t-shirt saying "Hayden is my HERO". Season Two -- 2007 In 2007, Heroes hosted a panel at Comic-Con, with many cast and crew taking fan questions, including creator Tim Kring, artist Tim Sale, and actors Jack Coleman, Zachary Quinto, Ali Larter, Adrian Pasdar, Milo Ventimiglia, Hayden Panettiere, Masi Oka, Noah Gray-Cabey, Greg Grunberg, James Kyson Lee, Dania Ramirez, and Sendhil Ramamurthy. The panel was again moderated by Jeph Loeb. Greg Grunberg revealed a t-shirt he was wearing with the text "Milo is my HERO" printed on it. Season Three -- 2008 An NBC hosted video of the Heroes panel can be seen here. The panel was introduced by Jeph Loeb and included cast members Greg Grunberg, Ali Larter, Zachary Quinto, Milo Ventimiglia, Adrian Pasdar, Dania Ramírez, Hayden Panettiere, James Kyson Lee, Sendhil Ramamurthy, Jack Coleman, Masi Oka, and artist Tim Sale. Creator Tim Kring was welcomed on stage with a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist, which included a DVD of episode 301 which was screened for the audience. The panel then answered several questions from the audience. Not very much new information was presented, but it is revealed that Cristine Rose has been upgraded to a series regular, and the Season Two DVD will include lost episodes that didn't air due to the writer's strike. Season Four -- 2009 A few things about the 2009 convention were unlike previous years. First off, Nissan Cubes, stylized with Heroes-themed art were driven by the Nissan Street team in San Diego to promote the 2009 Heroes Comic-Con events. The art was painted on the cars by Peter Steigerwald and features scenes from Rebellion graphic novels that were drawn and colored by Jason Badower. One such Cube was given away by drawing each day at the 2009 convention (four in total). Visitors of the Heroes Nissan booth (#4029) could enter the drawing by having a Heroes cheerleader that worked at the booth scan their badge. They could also pick up a limited-edition print version of the Rebellion, Part 3 comic, for which four different covers could be collected. Secondly, the afternoon before the panel, House Petrelli and Heroes All Access held a party at the nearby "House of Blues". Confirmed attendees include artist Jason Badower, writer Oliver Grigsby, actor David H. Lawrence (Eric Doyle), music composer Lisa Coleman, actress Ginger Pauley (Mrs. Shaw), and prop master James Clark. Activities included a cast/crew signing session, an art auction, a "Green Room" where fans could record a message to Heroes on video, and a raffle/giveaway for Heroes-themed Mezco Action Figures for Heroes All Access members. Next, the panel for Season Four was presented in the Indigo Ballroom of the San Diego Gaslamp Hilton, and not in the convention building itself. Following the Volume 5 trailer, introductions were made by Attack of the Show's Blair Butler. Creator Tim Kring and cast members Jack Coleman, Masi Oka, Adrian Pasdar, Hayden Panettiere, Zachary Quinto, and Milo Ventimiglia, along with guest stars Robert Knepper, Dawn Olivieri, Ray Park, and Madeline Zima, were in attendance for the Q&A session. The trailer, and Q&A session (Part 1, Part 2) are viewable on YouTube and at NBC.com. Finally, a free carnival, sponsored by Sprint, was held outside the Gaslamp Hilton with Heroes-related activities from the Friday through Sunday concurrent with the convention. Called the "Sullivan Bros. Carnival", it included free games, food, and a bungee trampoline, along with exclusive footage and photos from the new season. Cast members Robert Knepper, Dawn Olivieri, and Ray Park appeared for a signing from 1-2pm on Saturday before the panel. Raffle drawings were held at the carnival for signed scripts, T-shirts, and other collectibles. Comedian Robert Baxt was emcee for the carnival's raffles and cast signing. '' Panel in 2015]] ''Heroes Reborn'' -- 2015 This Section Has Not Been Created Yet.